


Day 05 – Watch closely

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Gags, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Multi, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Cas was tired of Dean’s bullshit. Time to teach him a lesson that certain things have consequences.





	Day 05 – Watch closely

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Green and desperate eyes searched for Castiel who sat comfortably on one of the cheap motel chairs. The ball gag muffled Dean's cries which Sam had shoved between his older brothers’ teeth.  
  
Castiel watched as Dean’s tried to reach out to him but couldn’t. After they returned from the hunt that had gone bad, all it had taken was one look between the younger Winchester and the seraph, and they knew what they wanted to do.  
  
Sam had taken down Dean, used their handcuffs to bind his brothers’ hands behind his back, shoved the ball gag between his teeth and Castiel had snapped away Dean’s clothes. Castiel had thrown Dean on the bed, and with a hard but careful grip on Dean’s hair, the seraph forced the hunter to look him in the eyes.  
  
“When will you understand that you must be more careful, Dean? Your brother and I think it’s time to teach you a lesson. A lesson that we won’t let you go or leave you behind.”  
  
Sam had growled something Castiel couldn’t hear over the rush of grace in his vessel, but when the seraph stepped back from the bed, Sam took his place and manhandled Dean into position. Facing the chair, Sam had placed in the middle of the room, kneeling on the mattress with his legs spread, hands tied behind his back and forced to look at the seraph while he was ravaged by his brother.  
  
Stroking his hard cock, Castiel never let his gaze wander from Dean while Sam took his brother without holding back. The younger Winchester and the seraph had decided to take turns on Dean and that it was up to him when he would be allowed to cum. Dean had whined and cried behind his gag, but Sam had only chuckled. “Time to learn that sometimes you need others to achieve what you want, Dean.”  
  
Castiel had used his grace to create a tight but invisible ring around Dean’s cock and while neither Sam nor Castiel had to hold themselves back, the older Winchester hadn’t been allowed to cum once and they were working on Dean for hours already.  
  
The seraph noticed the change of rhythm in Sam’s thrusts before he pulled Dean hard on his cock. Sam came with a snarl that barely sounded human when he pumped his release into his brother. Only one of many releases both had, and when Sam pulled out Castiel could imagine the picture of debauchery that Dean’s ass had to be. Hole fucked open, puffy red and slick with cum and lube.  
  
The bed creaked under Sam when the young hunter got up and walked over to the seraph.  
  
“He’s all yours, Cas. His ass is only getting better the more we fill him up.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and let his hand wander over Sam’s sweaty chest, replenishing the energy Sam had spent fucking his brother. Taking Sam’s earlier place behind Dean, Castiel smiled when he saw what he had imagined earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
